Ohio is for Lovers
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: After both brothers are bitten by a werewolf,they head to Cleveland where an expert named Oz lives. Falling for a slayer and reporter from Smallville wasn't in the plan. Dean/Buffy Sam/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey all! I've never tried a crossover of this type before, nor a romance like this. It's for pure fun, my guilty pleasure I suppose. But here are a few key facts to keep you from getting confused.**

**Werewolves are from NO previous show. Change into full wolves, but can also partial shift and have heightened senses, speed and strength when human.**

**Vampires are from Buffy verse. Poof into dust upon wooden stakes and have that face shift thing, and the boys know this.**

**Demons are from Supernatural verse. Possession only. Buffy knows this, but has rarely dealt with them.**

**When the story refers to monsters, it's talking about the physically ugly ones Buffy referred to as demons.**

**The only Smallville aspect in this will be Chloe. Clark may have a few cameos, but not many.**

**Post season 7 Buffy, not following the comics. Season 2 of Supernatural, prior to the episode "Hunted". No defined time in Smallville, in between 5 and 7.**

**Rating may change later on as this is a romance and I'm just letting the characters run rampant, so if they get naked, it's not my fault. ;P**

**Lastly, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!**

Prologue

A deep growl rumbled through Bobby Singer's basement. The echo was long and drawn out, giving the older hunter chills as he sat outside the panic room with a tranquilizer gun in his hands. It was followed by another, the second growl more aggressive and louder than the first.

Then a chaos of roars and snarls erupted from with the cell.

"Damn it, boys!"

Bobby shot up and looked in the room, the sight was sadly becoming much too familiar. Two large wolves chained up against opposite walls. The two glaring at each other, muzzles pulled back in snarls as their glares singed one another. Two alpha males fighting for dominance.

Of course, it wasn't like Sam and Dean got along much better in human form these days.

"Now knock it off or so help me I will shoot your furry asses full of so much tranquilizer you'll be seeing rainbows for a week!"

The two let their snarls drop and looked away from each other. They looked to Bobby with innocent eyes and ears perked in curiosity. Damn werewolves.

Bobby sighed and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to call an old friend he should have talked to ages ago.

xXx

Rupert Giles was about to sit down with a good book and a cup of hot tea when the phone rang. He sighed and picked up in slight annoyance.

"For the last time Xander, I won't tell you how to say 'Hot babe' in Portages."

"Damn, and I was so eager to learn." A gruff voice responded with a chuckle.

Giles eyes widened in surprise.

"Bobby Singer! So good to hear from you again, it's been… well it's been a while." He replied in his usual cheer, accent seemingly thicker since his return to England.

"Too long, Rupert. And I wish I could say this was a call for catching up, but unfortunately it's-"

"Supernatural related?" Giles asked curiously.

Bobby sighed, "Sadly. You see, two close friends of mine were recently bitten by a werewolf."

"Oh, dear." Giles sat and sipped his tea as he listened.

"First I had to stop them from friggin' killin' themselves. They're hunters themselves and saw no other solution of course."

Giles gave a look of surprise.

"They know many just lock themselves up on the nights of the full moon correct? I know one myself and he used to do just that."

"That's exactly why I'm calling actually, you said a while back you knew one who learned how to control it?" Bobby asked curiously.

Giles stood and went to his cluttered desk as he talked.

"Yes, Daniel Osbourne. Although he much prefers Oz. I've known him since he was first bitten years ago. He's become quite the expert on being able to control and tame the beast, even so far as discovering how to stop or trigger the change."

Giles paused as he flipped through his address book and found Oz's number.

"Damn, that's something you rarely hear about. Any chance I can get a hold of him?"

"Yes, I have his number here. He's currently in Cleveland helping Buffy. They found a potential slayer recently who was bitten by a werewolf. She's been… well she has been a tough case. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking on two more students."

"You sure, I mean I can keep lockin' these boys up until he's free?" Bobby questioned in concern.

"No, no. I talked to both him and Buffy yesterday, just the two of them and this potential out there right now. By the sounds of it, they could use two gentlemen of your expertise in Cleveland currently. A lot of activity over the Hellmouth these last few weeks."

"Really? Boys might be eager to go, they've been itchin' for a good hunt, and I've had more than my share of moody werewolves for the past three months." Bobby grumbled.

Giles gave a chuckle, "I'm guessing it's Sam and Dean? Winchester?"

"How could ya tell?"

"Well, you've always spoken of them as if they were your own. Just as I often find myself doing with Buffy." He gave a sad smile at the thought of her, eyes glancing to a photo of the group taken a year ago, the last time they were all together.

"Yeah, well I'll give Oz a call and see what I can arrange."

Giles repeated the number to Bobby and sat down as he bid his farewells. Hanging up he returned to his lukewarm tea and thought of the past. Maybe he would be visiting Cleveland soon.

xXx

"An internship? In… Cleveland? Chloe, you can't be serious?" Clark stepped in front of the petite blonde as she went to put more clothes in her suitcase.

She looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"It's for a month Clark, I'll be fine!" Chloe was not entirely sure why she had to defend herself on this one.

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Clark, the school is paying for everything in full. After this I get my degree and can hopefully get into something bigger and better then Smallville!"

He sighed and grabbed her in a hug.

"I know, I'm just really going to miss you is all."

She gave a small laugh and hugged him back.

"Clark, you can come visit whenever, it will take you what, 2 seconds? Geez, you act like I'm goin' to Guatemala!"

She pulled away and shoved the last of her essentials into the third suitcase. Looking around her apartment she was sure she had everything. She hoped so at least.

"I'm just worried Chloe, I don't want anything happening to you." Clark sat on the bed and picked up a pillow nervously.

"If Smallville has taught me one thing, it's self defense. No need to worry Clark, not like Cleveland is some convergence of evil forces." She laughed at the thought.

He sighed and stood, grabbing her cases he looked at her with a small smile.

"Can I walk you out at least?

"Course, let me just grab my ticket and I'll meet you down there."

Clark nodded and headed out, Chloe heading to her printer. With a few quick clicks the machine sprung to life and began printing the tickets. She gave a sigh and stared at the screen that read her flight.

"Cleveland, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke with heavy eyes, they slowly fluttered open with blurred and crossed vision. He groaned at the pain the pounded through his head and beat at his body. Mornings after a shift were never pleasant.

He slowly stood, naked and no longer chained, he turned to Dean who lay sleeping beside him. He gave a nudge to Dean with his foot as he called out for Bobby.

"Bobby! Think it's about time you came down and unlocked us?" Sam voice was rough from lack of human use, scratched and ragged from growling and snarling all night.

Dean slowly stirred, releasing his own groans of pain. He sat for a moment before heaving himself up with a sigh. His skin was bruised and scratched, the wolf relentlessly beating itself trying to escape always showed through the next morning.

The sound of Bobby's footsteps made them cringe, ears still sensitive from the effects of the shift. The next morning was always like a horrible hangover, they felt sick to their stomachs, had a pounding headache with overly sensitive eyes and ears and wanted to do nothing but sleep.

The loud screech echoed through the room as Bobby unlocked the door, opening it he stood watching as the boys filed out and grabbed their clothes set outside for them. Dean pulled on a pair of sweat pants as Sam pulled on a shirt.

"Nothing like waking up naked and beat." He growled out, eyes catching Bobby's.

"Well, I got some news that might change that."

The brothers straightened and looked at Bobby in surprise.

"Well, don't hold out on us old man." Dean said with an impatient look.

Bobby sighed and started up the stairs, the boys quickly following. He lead them to the kitchen where papers were laid out and breakfast was cooking.

"You boys are heading to Cleveland to start training from a guy named Oz. He is one of the few werewolf's that offers training on how to be able to control the change." Bobby said as he flipped some crackling bacon.

Sam's brow went up in surprise, "I didn't think anyone could control it. What makes this guy special?"

"He has been a wolf for bout ten years now, he's traveled the world in search of different herbs and meditations that can stop the shift. It's no permanent cure, but it could really help you boys."

Dean eyed him as he dug into his eggs, stomach nauseas but knowing if he didn't eat something it would only get worse.

"And what makes this guy so trustworthy?"

Bobby met his eyes with narrowed eyes.

"He's a good friend of a friend of mine, trust me, he's good. And what other option do you boys really have?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, they knew there was no other real option. Dean nodded as his eyes returned to Bobby.

"Okay, so when we headin' out?"

"Tonight."

xXx

"So when-"

An attempted blow from one ex-wrestler now vampire stopped Buffy midsentence. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, sending the wooden stake through his heart. She looked back up at Oz as he sat atop a tombstone, his old suede coat pulled close in the chilly fall night. His eyes met hers with a small smirk on his lips, he always found it humorous how she just kept on talking even in the midst of an attack.

"When are they coming?" She asked as she pulled her own leather coat closer, she hated this damn Ohio weather.

"Bobby called and said they were leaving earlier this evening, so the should be here tomorrow."

Buffy gave him a questioning look, lips pursed in thought.

"You sure we can trust these guys?"

Oz shrugged, "Giles thought so, and they sound pretty desperate so I couldn't really say no."

Buffy nodded and looked across the graveyard. It was a newer one, all tombstones flat against the ground except for a few that the rich paid for. The field seemed to stretch on and on, only a few shadowed trees wavering in the moonlit night.

"As long as they aren't as bad as Sasha." Buffy grumbled.

Oz stood, giving her an apologetic look. Sasha was a slayer, but on top of that she had come from and abusive home and turned into a werewolf. She was a tangle of problems that Oz and Buffy were having a tough time dealing with. She was the reason they were in Ohio together.

Giles had found her but once they brought her to the recruit center, a beautiful place in England, things had gone horribly. Sasha had tried killing other slayers around the full moon and was uncontrollable. Giles finally figured out the plan of sending her and Buffy back to the states, there Oz could help her tame the beast and Buffy on the slaying. Plus the Cleveland Hellmouth was having all kinds of crazy activity, so they were needed. He bought a secluded farm the county over from Cleveland to stay and train and off they went.

That was a year ago, and although Sasha had come a long way, she still had her troubles. Buffy was just getting tired of this seemingly endless loop of habit they had fallen in, and honestly just missed all her friends. Xander and a few others were out traveling looking for potentials, Willow was stationed in Scotland to keep tabs on mystical energies and Giles was in charge back in England as Faith trained newbies. And here Buffy was, in little Ohio.

"She may never come along Buffy, I still have trouble getting her to submit, she just can't get out of her life pattern."

Buffy gave a sigh as they began to head back to the car, "I know. I really wish we could do more to help her."

Oz nodded, "Yeah, but it will be refreshing for me to help two people a little less difficult."

"True, or so we hope they are less difficult. The could be full of difficulties." Buffy smirked, Oz only looking ahead as his own thoughts mauled over in his head.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, when our two new roomies arrive."

Buffy looked to the moon.

"Guess so."

xXx

Lucky for Chloe, Cleveland wasn't a huge city. A city yes, but not nearly as confusing as she thought it might be. She had easily navigated herself from the airport to the apartment in her rental, although she wondered why the hell the company she was working for would pay for a huge SUV. She looked to the skies and saw the dark clouds brewing with snow, and realized that probably explained it.

The apartment was modest, a decent size with a nice view of lake Erie. She had finished setting all of her stuff up in less than a day and was left with another two days of exploring until she started her new job. She eyed her phone and contemplated calling Clark, she was already getting lonely. She dismissed the idea though, she needed to get out and explore, meet new places and find the best coffee shops.

She was glad she had brought all her winter clothes, the air was frigid and damp as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The overcast sky looked as if it were going to drop an unholy amount of precipitation at any moment, but the local weather had said it was going to hold off until tonight.

She briskly walked toward downtown, eyeing each store and cataloguing where everything was. She stopped in a few local markets and shops, picking up a few essentials but deciding she would come back with the car for the rest. Just a few blocks from her place she found a little cozy coffee shop with a bookstore attached, she grinned as she entered and knew this would be her favorite place to work when the apartment got to boring.

The scent of roasted beans and vanilla was thick in the air, the place dimly lit and shadowed by rows of books. The tables were all placed with little couches and overstuffed chairs, the counter where one ordered decorated with deserts and assorted coffee mugs. The walls were a a literal collage of book pages and pieces of artwork hung here and there.

Chloe approached the counter where a lone old gentlemen was reading a book. He looked up, bright blue eyes peeking from behind a messy beard.

"How can I help you?"

"Uh, can I get just a mocha please?" She eyed the menu and decided on something simple.

"Sure thing."

She heard the bell on the door jingle a little harshly as two men walked in, shaking off the cold as they stepped in. They were both tall and well built, both incredibly good looking Chloe couldn't help but think. The shorter one wearing a worn leather coat and rough jeans, his sandy blonde hair a spiked mess. He eyed the taller one in annoyance.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

The taller one, who wore a dark green work coat and even rougher jeans eyed the other guy through the hair that fell over his eyes.

"This is the only place that has the book I need." He replied simply and returned to the shelves. His eyes scanned the titles above until it rested on the nature section. He easily moved his large frame through the shelves, Chloe watching his head bob atop the rows of books as he pulled a book out.

"Here ya go miss." The man startled her from her thoughts and she turned around to see her mocha waiting on the table.

"Oh, sorry, thanks!"

She paid him quickly but when she turned around to leave tall guy was right there, almost making her fall back in surprise if not for his quick reflexes that shot out and grabbed her."

"Oh, jeez I'm so sorry!" She fumbled as she tried not to drop her hot drink and bags.

"No-no, my fault." He gave a small apologetic smile.

There eyes met, Chloe realizing just how fast her heart was beating and it wasn't from surprise alone. This guy was just a Greek god standing before her.

A forced cough made them both look over at spikey haired guy, who was eyeing them with a grin.

Sam took his hands off her shoulders, Chloe surprised at the sinking feeling it brought her when they left and looked down at her with those undeniable puppy eyes.

"Sorry again, I find myself somehow always acting as a wall." He gave a lighthearted shrug.

"It's understandable with your stature, us short people just don't stand a chance." She laughed lightly, eyes not leaving his, there was just something more there…

"Well, you two love birds, hate to break up this awesome conversation but we have somewhere to be, Sam." The shorter one took the book from his hands and headed toward the counter, leaving Sam glaring.

"Sorry bout him, he's crabby today. I'm Sam by the way, that's my brother Dean." Sam held out his hand and Chloe shook it. Releasing it was the hard part.

"Chloe Sullivan, I'm new to the area, you guys from around here?" She hoped so.

"No, just passing through actually. Were heading over to the next county."

Dean returned and Chloe watched them.

"Well, I better let you guys go, hope the rest of your trip goes well." She said, somewhat sadly even she noted.

"Thanks, hope Cleveland treats you well." Sam smiled and with that they were off. Chloe sighed and sipped her drink, why was it the good ones always had to leave?

xXx

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Dean asked as they closed the Impala doors.

Sam took a deep breath, eyes wide as he clenched his fist.

"Didn't you smell that?" Sam asked, looking to him with a raised brow.

"Smell what?" Dean asked in annoyance.

"Her! She smelled, I don't even know, but it was…" Sam trailed off, eyes narrowing as his thoughts began to churn.

"All I smelled was coffee and old books. These damn senses are a friggin' nuisance in the city, why I want to get the hell out but you're to busy ogling over strange girls." Dean roared the engine to life and headed back toward the freeway.

"You really didn't smell that? Like, I can't describe what it was, but I wanted it. And it was coming from her." Sam said quickly, an edge on his voice as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Dean eyed him, "You goin' crepper on me?"

Sam sighed, "No, but it has something to do with the wolf."

Dean stiffened, "What do you mean?"

Sam looked out the window, collecting his thoughts.

"As soon as I smelled her, I could feel its presence. It wasn't bad, more curious and…" Sam trailed off.

Dean shifted, "And what?"

Sam paused, "And instinctual."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Meaning horny?"

Sam said nothing in response, Dean rubbing a hand over his face.

"God, I hope this guy can help us.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, life has me tied down. I had a few reviews with eager readers though and I felt bad, this is what I started and I worked on it a bit tonight. It's short, but I should have more up soon. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!

xXx

The roar of an engine made Buffy stop beating her punching bag, she cocked her head to listen as it drew closer. She didn't bother taking off her knuckle wraps as she strode toward the door, opening it and revealing the grey November day, an icy gust greeting her bare arms. She shrugged off the cold and headed toward the shining black Chevy that had just pulled up next to the garage, or makeshift training room in her case. She heard the screen door shut from the house and saw Oz make his way toward the car as well.

Two men stepped out in sync, the doors creaking and slamming as they turned toward Oz, then looked to Buffy. Oz approached them both, being dwarfed by their tall stature and gave them a nod.

"You guys Sam and Dean or two other lost guys?" Oz asked with his usual sarcasm.

The shorter one gave a chuckle and reached out his hand.

"Dean Winchester, my brother Sam." He threw a thumb at the taller guy, "He was the one who talked to you on the phone."

Oz nodded as he shook both their hands.

"Cool, this is Buffy. Her and I run the place, Sasha is gone right now but you'll meet her later."

Buffy gave a small wave, hands rubbing her bare arms, "Hey guys."

The one named Dean turned to Buffy, her curiosity perked as he gave her an eyebrow raise and smirk. He stepped toward her and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Buffy, interesting name if I may say so."

Buffy knew his type. Good looking, cocky, selfish. Nothing she wanted to be a part of. She took his hand with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. Ya know, that's not exactly a compliment."

Dean winked, "Is coming from me. So any chance my bedroom is next to yours?" He grinned, green eyes sparking as he stepped closer to her, Buffy suddenly feeling an electricity in the air, but before she could recognize it she noticed, was he smelling her?

"Are you smelling me?" She asked with a narrowed brow and questioning tone. The question was out before she could stop herself.

The taller one, Sam she recalled, gave a laugh at that, biting his lip as he tried to contain himself at his brothers embarrassment.

"Creepin' much, Dean?"

Dean stiffened and stepped back, mouth opening and then closing as he was unsure how to respond, hands shoving in his pockets, he turned to Oz.

"So, uh, where are we staying?"

Buffy looked to Oz with a brow knit in a "what the fuck" face. Oz smiled in return, looking back and forth between the two.

"No worries guys, we have an apartment attached to the barn back there, got the place all to yourselves. Come on, I'll show you around." Oz led them off, Buffy watching with narrowed eyes as they went.

Damn werewolves. No, damn good looking werewolves.

Buffy shook her head. Flirting, relationships, love, whatever you wanted to call it hadn't been on her mind in ages. After Spike died and Angel worked in L.A., the two avoiding each other at all costs, she just hadn't found the time or the situation to find a man. Besides, there was the whole slayer thing, the whole explaining all this crap and dealing with putting normal people through this.

She eyed Dean's back as he walked away, she sure as hell couldn't complain about the view. He turned back and caught her eye, flashing a million dollar smile. She coughed to herself and turned to her training room. She slammed the door and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Way to be Buffy, ogle the good looking werewolf who is here for help…"

Punching the bag she let her mind roam, curious how the two were going to take to the training with Oz, he had helped a lot of werewolves, but it took some time. They would be here at least three months.

Three months. Hmm. She had no idea where this would lead, Dean may have been misleading with first impressions, she kind of hoped so. Sam seemed like a sweet guy as well. But her mind couldn't keep tracking to Dean. There was more behind the bright green eyes, and she may have to figure out what.

xXx

"You smelled it on her too, didn't you?" Sam sat across from Dean as his older brother put clothes into a large oak dresser, his face was set in a scowl as he glared over at Sam.

Sam eyed him curiously as his brother threw his hands up in the air with a sigh, seating himself on the bed as he ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know man, this whole situation is screwed to hell."

Sam sighed, setting sarcasm aside as nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I just hope Oz can help us out." Sam looked out the window at the snowy landscape, a large forest greeting most of his vision.

"I did smell something with her though, like beside what we usually smell on people… I felt something to. I dunno Sam, maybe we've just been in Bobby's basement too long." Dean gave a small chuckle.

"Maybe, we can ask Oz about it later on. For now though, I'm just looking forward to getting some answers. Being able to get this thing under control comes first in my book, I'm tired of living my life dreading the full moon." Sam ran a hand through his hair and looked to his older brother.

"I know, I wonder what he's going to do. This waiting is driving me nuts." Dean paced the room, it was an amplified habit since he had been bitten.

"Well he said to be over for dinner in a half hour, mine as well venture over."

Dean nodded as Sam stood, the brothers heading over to log cabin for their first dinner with other werewolves, and a vampire slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Longer chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed, tis appreciated! Enjoy!

xXx

Chloe was snuggled under her comfy quilt with a cup of tea and her laptop as she readied for her first night in her new apartment. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon she had started browsing local papers websites to see if there was anything of interest going on.

Murder was the main thing that caught her eye.

Chloe knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity always got the best of her. 4 women were found with their throats slit in a local cemetery, it screamed ritual killing but the cops had no leads. Furthering her research she found that it wasn't the first. Within the last two years Cleveland's murder rate was on an incline, and she was finding many that seemed to be involved in the occult.

After a few hours of death she closed her laptop with a yawn and headed to her furnished bedroom, snuggling deep in the covers and warmth she let her mind wander.

She couldn't say she was too surprised when it went to that Sam guy.

Those bright yellow-green eyes had seemed to sear a forever lasting impression in her. She just wished she could see him again sometime soon…

xXx

"Oz, I really can't complain about your interest in learning how to cook the past year." Buffy smiled as he pulled steaks out of the broiler.

"Beats take out." He gave his typical small smile as he continued to cook.

"Sasha back yet?" Buffy question, face scrunched in concern as she peered out the back window into the darkening woods.

Oz pulled out the baked potatoes and placed them on the table, "Not yet, I told her to go get the extra edge off before she met these two."

Buffy went to ask why, but a knock at the door cut her off. With a sigh and sarcastic look at Oz she headed toward the front porch, "They all better behave, or so help me I'll kick the wolf out of them."

Opening the door Buffy was greeted by the two Winchester brothers, both towering over her, Dean closest giving her that damn perfect cocky grin.

"Evening, hope we're not too early for dinner?" He quirked an eyebrow, smile not faltering.

She shook her head as she opened the door, trying hard to ignore the clench in her gut, "Nope, just pulled everything out of the oven, come on in."

The two stepped in and took of their coats and boots, Dean's musk rolling off him and the fact that Buffy realized she was enjoying it was making her question her sanity. She hurried back to the kitchen to help Oz set the table. He gave her a questioning look, his wolf senses making him almost psychic these days. Buffy glared back, "It's nothing."

He just chuckled as the two brothers entered from the narrow hall.

"Damn, I haven't smelled anything this good in a long time." Dean clapped his hands together with a smile as he looked to the food in the dining room, eyes repeatedly coming back to Buffy, who kept fidgeting around nervously under his presence. What the hell was with this guy that had her all school girl?

"Bobby isn't exactly the best cook." Sam smiled and Dean chuckled in agreement.

A sudden loud crash from the mud room made everyone stop and look up.

Dean made a move toward the hall but Oz put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't do that, Sasha doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

Oz brushed past him and slipped into the mud room, Sam and Dean turned to Buffy with questioning looks. She gave a shrug and seated herself at the table.

"Don't ask me! It's a whole werewolf thing, dealing with… wolf stuff." She grabbed a roll and started buttering it, avoiding eye contact with Dean, who seemingly couldn't take HIS eyes off her.

The brothers followed her lead and seated themselves at the table, Sam shoving Dean over as he tried to sit directly in front of Buffy. Sam glared at his brother, he could tell the last thing this girl wanted was Dean's eyes burning into her all of dinner. And Sam was picking up on Dean, as soon as they walked in it was like someone turned up the heat with the boy. His scent was all over the place emotionally, usually Sam hardly noticed, but tonight it was over powering.

"You reek." The sudden unfamiliar voice had them all turn, Oz and a girl of the same stature stood in the door.

Oz sighed and closed his eyes, "Sam, Dean this is Sasha."

Both gave a nod, brows knit in confusion at her initial statement. She was a wild looking girl, long black hair in curly locks, bright blue eyes flashing between them. Her full lips were pursed in annoyance, button nose flared as she scented them. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, seemingly already pissed off for no reason.

"I don't like 'em." She scuffed.

Dean gave a light cough, Sam opening his mouth only to close it as he shared a look with his brother.

"You will." Oz said simply, then headed over to the dinner table and seated himself. Sasha gave an anxious look, demeanor changing as Oz joined them. With a growl she turned and headed up the stairs, door slamming when she reached her room.

"Don't mind her, she has gone through a lot…" Oz trailed off, thoughts seeming to take over.

Uncomfortable silence settled for a moment before Sam interjected.

"So, before Cleveland, where were you guys at?"

Buffy met his eyes, glancing at Dean who seemingly couldn't help his own eyes from watching her.

"I was just bumming around with a band until I moved in with Buffy over a year ago, figured i'd be more useful if I had a place to stay." Oz answered, eyes turning to Buffy.

"For a while I was in England, but I moved here to help the chaos on the Cleveland Hellmouth and so Oz could help Sasha. Before that Sunnydale. But it's kind of... well no it's actually just a giant hole in the ground now."

"Oh! I had heard about that! What happened?" Sam questioned in his typical nerd curiosity.

"Um, well… we kind of defeated an army of uber-vamps and blew it up with a crystal thingy. " Buffy explained as she picked at her salad.

Dean quirked an eyebrow as Sam opened his mouth in surprise.

"Oh… news said it was an earthquake. Although I thought Bobby said it was something supernatural."

"So are you a hunter?" Dean questioned.

Buffy looked up and met his eyes, the two almost choking as they met. Buffy couldn't explain what the hell was going on, but whenever she met his eyes it was like her body buzzed with an electric currant of WANT. And Dean was having a hell of a time containing himself from scooping her up and hauling her off to the nearest bed. Both looked away as Buffy fumbled for an answer.

Oz sat watching all this with a small smile, eating his dinner as he simply watched how this played out.

"Uh, no. Vampire slayer, if you know what I'm talking about."

"Heard the legends, never met one though." Sam responded, trying to ease the tension, he nudged Dean who was seemingly frozen staring down at his plate.

"Yup, that's me. Legend girl. So… what about you two, what's your story?" Buffy asked, trying to relax and enjoy her dinner.

Sam glanced at Dean to see if he was going to take this one, but his brother seemed to be having a hard enough time eating his dinner. The scent of anxiety strong in the air. Sam turned back to Buffy.

"Our mother was killed by a demon, our father became a hunter and we pretty much just followed in his footsteps." Sam said softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Buffy replied, her heart sinking at the memory of her own mother.

Another moment of silence followed, Dean regaining his composure looked to Oz, "So, when do we start figuring this thing out?"

Oz looked at him then Sam with soft eyes, "Training starts tomorrow, if you two feel ready."

"Oh, we're ready… trust me." Dean grumbled.

The two hated this, hated it more than anything else. It crippled them as hunters and made them freaks, Dean would have killed himself months ago if not for Bobby.

"I know, you hate it… but trust me, it gets better."

Without another word Oz rose and took his dish to the sink, turning around in the door to the hall he gave them a nod.

"I'm going to go talk to her, you two have a good night."

With that he went upstairs, leaving the two men and slayer alone.

"You'll find Oz is a man of few words, but damn good at what he does. You two want to get a hold on this thing, he'll be the one to get you through it."

"Trust me, we appreciate it more then you can imagine." Dean sighed, meeting her eyes with a warm smile.

She gave a sympathetic smile back, eyes not leaving his as she swore she could almost feel his warmth envelop her. Dean was itching to get closer to her, felt the wolf squirm with want as he looked into those bright green eyes.

Sam forced a cough as the moment drew on a bit too long and the two snapped away.

"Well, if you two are finished I can clean up the place." Buffy stood and began gathering dishes.

"Please, we can help." Sam offered as he stood.

"Trust me, you won't be treated as guests for long so you mine as well take advantage of it while you can." Buffy smirked as she grabbed the dish out of his hand.

"Beside, you two better go get some sleep, I know from the few others I've seen Oz help that it's some mentally and physically demanding stuff." Buffy stated as she set the plates in the sink.

"Any idea what we'll be doing?" Dean asked as he slipped on his coat.

"No idea, I usually just see the end results." Buffy gave him a soft smile as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Thank you for dinner, we'll be seeing you tomorrow, Buffy." Sam gave a small wave and smile as he opened the door.

Dean lingered for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the floor then glanced up at her with quick eyes.

"Night, Buffy." He said shortly, heading out the door without waiting for a response.

Buffy went to say something, but closed her mouth with a sigh as she realized yet again just how weird her life was…

xXx

"Could you have been anymore awkward, Dean? I mean, I honestly felt like I was with a 13 year old boy in there!" Sam laughed as they made their way over the snow path, flakes beginning to fall once again.

"Yeah, well I felt like it Sam! I have no idea, it's like her mere presence is sex!" Dean growled, running his hands over his eyes as he tried to clear his head.

Sam chuckled, "Just don't go humpin' her leg."


End file.
